Capturing a King
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Nitia is ready to be the baddest of her kind! Which is easier said than done.


**A story by guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please.**

* * *

Nitia was a small female Nitian that tried her best to prove how bad she could be. The problem? She wasn't very evil at all. In fact, every attempt that she made to be bad always ended up in failure. Why? She wasn't sure.

But today was going to be different. She made a trap and she knew for sure that it would work. She was going to capture Lauhin himself. She saw him heading to the forest for a dip in the lagoon and she knew that that was the perfect opportunity. As she saw him submerge, she grinned at the net she had overhead.

"This is it," she grinned, now seeing him surface and run his hands though his hair. And with that, she released the net that was hanging above the water. Lauhin looked up as the net fell on him and searched for the source.

"Whatever is going on here?" he said, now glancing around.

"I did it! I did it! I captured the king! I WIN! I WIN!" Nitia said, now dancing in glee. Lauhin only arched an amused eyebrow and gave her a smirk.

"Captured huh? So you must be the little Nitian that is not so evil hmmm?" Lauhin answered.

"Me? Of course I'm evil! I'm a Nitian and I'm just like the others!" she grinned in happiness. "And now that I have you, it will all be different."

"Nitia…" came the gentle coo. Her eyes popped open wide! How on Earth did he know her name?! Lauhin chuckled at her surprised look. "Yes, I know your name little one and furthermore I want to speak to you…alone…"

And with that, he gave her a devious smirk and began to crawl out of the water.

"N-Now you stay there! That's a powerful net!" she exclaimed. But then she shouted in pure horror as Lauhin phased through it with the greatest of ease. He then began to climb out and she saw that he had on short-like garments to provide modesty. She was amazed at how large he was! He dwarfed most Nitians and Lauhinians!

After he shook himself off, he turned to her and gave her a devious smile. "Now then, come here Nitia."

"S-Stay back!" she hissed, trying to puff out her fur to look more dangerous. But Lauhin only chuckled at her attempts to be scary.

"Come now; no need to be so fierce," Lauhin said, now walking closer and closer. But Nitia was now terrified! Lauhin had no intention of going anywhere!

She got down on all fours and they circled each other. She was trying to be scary but the king was not afraid of her at all. If anything, he looked amused.

"Where can I run?!" she thought to herself.

"I can see it in your face young one…you won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Lauhin said, now hiking his rear and letting his tail sway.

But as Nitia turned and tried to get away, he jumped on her and pounced. Nitia tried to get loose but only gasped as Lauhin began licking her neck gently.

"Now now…stop squirming so much Nitia," he replied, still licking calmly.

"N-No! Lauhinians and Nitians are not meant to be united!" she said, but she noticed a cut on his arm and without warning…she gently leaned over and licked it. Lauhin smiled as she pulled back.

"Evil hmm? It appears you are more gentle and caring than most Nitians little one," he said with an arched eyebrow.

"B-But I am evil, I'm eeeeeeeek! Hey!" she said, now feeling him cuddle her more, now seeing other Lauhinians in the distance curiously approaching. Lauhin only smiled and ushered her forward.

"You have no need to fear. They simply want to observe you," Lauhin smiled to her.

"No! We are not meant to mix!" Nitia said, now squirming.

"Perhaps. But then there are those like you who prove different from the others," Lauhin said, now lifting her chin gently with his claw. Nitia gasped as he reached down and kissed her head. "Perhaps in the future, you will allow yourself to change and I can assist you."

"Change?" she asked.

"Yes, change into a Lauhinian," the king replied. Nitia gasped in horror! Changing into a Lauhinian was painful and Nitians who were not fully committed often turned into black puffs of smoke! Now Lauhinians could not change into Nitians, but Nitians (after a very painful process) could turn into Lauhinians. But neither species interacted enough for that to ever happen.

Nitia then squirmed loose but the king took off after her, making the observers smile. They knew that Lauhin always had things under control.

"Nitia wait a moment!" he called out, now gaining on her.

"No! Leave me alone!" she gasped, now trying to get away. She then saw the swamp ahead and that was her way back to the Nitian camp!

"Come back here!" Lauhin called, now pouncing at her and the two went flying into the muddy swamp. Lauhin was practically buried in the mud when he heard Bliss telepathically calling to him.

"My love…where are you?" she asked gently.

"In the swamp. I have Nitia in my grasp…come my darling and see," he soothed. Bliss giggled in response and teleported there. Once she arrived, she laughed lightly at the sight. Lauhin's backside and back were visible and Nitia was trapped as she was sitting on his back and his tail was wrapped around her!

"Nice view my love," Bliss giggled telepathically. She then had a vine to playfully smack her husband on his rump.

"OW! Bliss you tease, stop that my love!" came the chuckled response.

"I cannot help you are in a predicament," Bliss said in response.

"My dear let me get free…your teasing isn't helping," Lauhin laughed back. Within a moment, he pulled his upper half free and he gave his queen a devious grin. "Just wait until I get you back to the castle you little tease." And then he turned to Nitia, who was desperately squirming to get free of his tail. "And as for you…I will be keeping my eye on you Nitia."

"L-Let me go!" she said, but gasped as Lauhin let her go from his tail but grabbed her and took her to the land, where Bliss was waiting.

"Now now…easy there young one." Bliss soothed, now looking at the young Nitian.

"We mean you no harm. Now right now I'm going to release you…but if I ever catch you in my kingdom again, I'm going to capture you and you are going to by my prisoner," Lauhin smirked deviously.

"T-That's kidnapping! I'm a Nitian!" Nitia said in surprise.

"But you're not evil Nitia…"Lauhin chuckled, now kissing her nose and making her squeak. "And I have taken a liking to you."

"And who is this my king?" a voice asked. Both turned and Optimo smiled as he began to walk closer. Nitia's eyes widened; this was the same Lauhinian who almost captured her before. After a moment, Lauhin let her go and she scampered off into the woods. Optimo chuckled and knelt down by the lounging king.

"And what will we do about that adorable intruder hmmm?" Lauhin said.

"I will keep an eye out for her. She definitely doesn't appear as evil as the others. If anything, she reminds me of some of the other Nitians from the past. The ones that gave their loyalty to Lauhin when he first began." Optimo said with a smile, now looking into the distance.

"You mean the descendants that changed into Lauhinians later?" Bliss asked.

"Yes. But some Nitians were too afraid to change into Lauhinians so they remained loyal to the Nitian king; but there were some who were still not evil," Optimo commented.

Lauhin could only nod in agreement. They would keep their eyes on Nitia because there was definitely more to her than met the eye.

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Nitia is complicated, but perhaps there is a chance for her in the future. And as always, thanks for posting RD!**


End file.
